The internet is a great service to distribute content (e.g., by utilizing tools such as apps, smartphones, portals, etc.), but the nature of the content such as: the organization of the content, the “contents” of the content, the components of the content, the amount of content components, the internet architectural structure today (as of 2014) lacks the ability to combine and integrate the content with the human aspect and QTI, with various human elements and characteristics, in connection with the quality context-specific tourist information
The existing tools for extracting content from the internet cannot determine or present the meanings relevant to man (his personality traits), nor give meaning to findings A+B−C and so on. Moreover, the existing internet environment cannot (as of 2014) provide all in the context of QTI to the FIT in real time.
Very often a person's vacation involves traveling to and staying in places outside their usual environment, which usually requires the person for selecting and organizing the sightseeing or tourism activities, with such activity having a tendency to be under-planned and the available time under-utilized, because many people do not themselves take advantage of the offerings of the place where they reside. Some people may travel abroad fairly regularly and with it usually being for work-related purposes, while for others, such an out-of-country journey may ordinarily constitute a long-awaited luxury vacation (either abroad or in one own country).
Either a trip or a regular travel demands appropriate preparation and organization to take advantage of the limited time available, and to optimize the large expenses that may be incurred for simply being there for that time-large expenses which may be in the form of airfares, hotels, ground transportation costs, and meals at restaurants. Also, even for the well-designed trip, there may be lost time requiring spur of the moment changes because of poor weather during the trip, an unexpected closure, or some other event that was unforeseen during the planning stages-planning which had likely occurred many months before the travel dates.
Moreover, for the organized traveler or tourist, tripper or holidaymaker, planning often consists of reading portions of at least one travel guide book or travel portal that comprises hundreds of pages, some of which may need to be marked for later reference at key points of the travel to assist in finding one's way, and to enrich the travel experience. Some marked pages may have addresses for sites and events, while other pages may have maps. So preparing the itinerary may involve making a list on a sheet of paper of the sites to be visited and the dates of such daily trips, as well as trying to cross reference the portions of the trip to pages in the travel book.
There currently is no means of efficiently supplying all of this travel-related planning and plurality of information in one place and in real-time, and of assistance to, the traveler, once arriving at the destination or before arriving.
The present invention combines all of the functionality of the literature and electronic systems which may need to be utilized in planning and richly experiencing a vacation and trip and visiting, into one elegant and practical Quality Tourism Information, in one package at once, with powerful features to enhance everyone's vacation and travelling experience. The itinerary planning may be accomplished utilizing planning tool tools, which may simulate having an experienced travel solution offering in-person advice throughout such planning.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system with that ability of generating and providing “Quality Tourism Information” in real time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide and distribute “Quality Tourism Information” via any technological platform, such as on telephone call, on line, on net, by fax, by SMS, on camera, on board, by chat, on view, by app, etc.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a means of planning a travel itinerary from a list of options, with the further assistance of a novel tool that does not yet exist in the tourism information field.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a means for receiving options to deviate from a planned itinerary while en route to or during a leg of the actual trip.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a means of quickly (i.e., few seconds) getting information (i.e., solutions) relating to various aspects of the destination right now, within seconds.
It is another object of the invention to provide a means of entering requests and information to interact with the itinerary planning capability via a traveler terminal device.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.